


Harry Porter and the Unfortunate Spelling Error

by Faceworthy



Series: COVID-19 Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Igor Karkaroff is Russian, Imperius, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Oops, Other, Russian spelling mistakes, Russians have a different alphabet to english, goblet of fire - Freeform, he messes it up while under the Imperius Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faceworthy/pseuds/Faceworthy
Summary: Igor Karkaroff, while under the Imperius, puts Harry Potter's name into the Goblet of Fire. Except English is not his first language. Russian is. And Russian has its own alphabet.So Harry Porter - another Hogwarts Student never mentioned before - is thrown under a bus.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Harry Porter, Harry Potter & Original Character(s)
Series: COVID-19 Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704820
Kudos: 31





	Harry Porter and the Unfortunate Spelling Error

Harry Potter stared into Harry Porter's eyes. 

The moment was an intense one between the pair, as there was no one else in the hallway that morning. Harry wondered how Harry had tracked Harry down. How Harry had known that Harry would take this convoluted hallway from Harry's dorm to breakfast?

Harry placed a single hand on Harry's shoulder, not breaking eye contact. "Good fucking luck," said Harry. Then Harry left. Swinging around with all the flare of a Shakespeare actor and striding away from Harry. 

Harry Porter had not enjoyed that first conversation with Harry Potter.

Harry hoped that Harry never spoke to Harry again.


End file.
